Dreaming of you, no not you!
by Deira Flamestar
Summary: Sakura has been having strange dreams, and there is no one that can help her...or is there? Sakura X Hidan, with Jashin-sama having some fun to. Rated M for Hidan's and Sakura's mouth and much lemon! I even got a plot in there to .
1. Chapter 1

I own NOTHING, quite literally I'm not even using my computer to type this!

This is my first attempt at a Fan Fiction so please don't hurt me .

I will continue if people like this so please review!

* * *

Sakura was racked with pleasure, before her in what looked like a castle throne room; the windows had a strange pattern of an upside down triangle in a circle. She was in a throne bouncing up and down in the lap of some man, he had long claw like nails that cut into her skin, but she didn't care, it felt so wonderful. Before the black stone throne were a few black steps and then a large deep red carpet that covered the entire floor. She looked back over her shoulder at him only to see velvet black hair before she felt teeth biting into her other shoulder getting her to let out a scream. She could feel a smile on the mans face, his silken soft lips brushing her ear "Say my name" came a dark sadistic voice but, she had no answer for him…

She snapped awake, a pain in her stomach, with scratches on her chest and bite on her neck. She got up to take a cold shower. She has been having this dream for the last few months and she couldn't figure out why. "The least the sick fuck could do is let me cum!" she shouted to the empty bathroom. She had tried to satisfy herself after these dreams but only ended up more frustrated. She would have got to get a vibrator if she wasn't completely positive that Kakashi would catch her.

The twenty year old pink haired kunoichi got dressed, all of the marks she woke up with disappeared like they where drawn on with washable marker. She ready for work, she had been having long shifts at the hospital and the fact she was waking up exhausted and frustrated wasn't helping anything. When she was dressed in her hospital uniform she put on her shoes and lefts the apartment. In her mind she prayed to go on missions again but she was afraid of what would happen if she had this weird dream in the field.

She checked her mail box that is just outside her door, "junk, junk ,crap, shit, bill…..I thought I had paid that…" She shrugs throwing it just inside of the door to go through when she got home, or be forgotten for days, both where plausible outcomes. She looked back into the mail box to make sure that she had gotten everything when she found one last piece of mail in the box. She practically skipped, it was a letter for the hall of records, she had requested an article on forbidden religions and lost clan marks, since she had already gone through all of the non forbidden ones.

As she flipped though the little catalog they sent her, on the way to work, in religions she found the mark; the upside down triangle in the circle the article under it read

"_A violent and bloody religion, little is known of it."_

Her eye twitched a few times "That's it!" she screamed in the middle of the street. She then quickly realized that was her outside voice and blushed as many people stopped to look at her and hurried to the hospital. 'Well that was smooth.' she thought as the got back to her station in the emergency wing.

She was kept busy all day like always running from patient to patient trying to patch them up as they came in. Apparently another ANBU squad was attacked; it is the third time this month. None of them knew what or who hit them, but it was bloody and apparently two ANBU died.

Not an hour after she was done, an older man was brought in, in tattered and bloody monk's robes. He had no ninja band but has his stomach practically hanging open. He was clutching what looked like a rosary, though Sakura couldn't see the cross since it was in his hand. To her amazement the man was still alive even with all the blood that he had lost though he was fading fast. She and many of the other medics got to work, it was almost eleven at night when she was done. The man was sleeping soundly, and she went home completely exhausted.

She snapped awake the next morning having had the dream again. She did her normal routine of a cold shower and getting dressed for work. But before she even reached the door there was a sturdy knock, she walked over and opened it to see the man from the day before; he was wearing what looked like a new pair of monk's robes and a smile. "I do hope I didn't wake you" he said kindly to her.

She shook her head "no I was just about to come and check up on you, you shouldn't be up and about. You lost a lot of blood yesterday." She said a little worried.

His smile got bigger. "It is alright. I came here to thank you since I must be leaving. I have a lot to do in the church. Perhaps you could stop by so I may be able to thank you properly" he said bowing. "The chapel is north west from Amegakure but not quite in the land of earth…just south. It is small but once you see it you will know it" he said with a smile handing her something bundled in a handkerchief. He then started down the stairs after a small bow.

Sakura blinked a few times and then looked down at the cloth in her hands. She unwrapped it and found a rosary inside, but hanging at the end was not a cross but an upside down triangle in a circle. She dropped it and stepped back, her heart racing. She then rushed down the stairs of her apartment in hopes to find the man, but he was already gone, like he was never even there.

She went back up the stairs and still laying on her welcome mat was the rosary. She reached down and picked it up. 'Ok kami's what are you trying to do to me….' She thought as the put it in her door on top of her mail. She closed and locked the door and started to work. 'Maybe that was just a hallucination maybe I'm just sleep deprived, ya there we go, I'm hallucinating because I haven't been getting enough sleep' she thinks to herself.

When she got to work the man was not in his room, and the nurse that was looking after him told Sakura that he had checked himself out against the doctor's orders. The rest of the day was so slow, that she couldn't help but to think on what the man said. Maybe she could get some answers…but the information that she did have on the cult was that they were violent. She thought on it some more and then finally decided to go see Tsunade.

Tsunade looked up from her paper work. "…Vacation?" she said, amazed that this was coming from Sakura. "Well…hmm you have been working yourself into the ground, I think a few weeks off wouldn't be too hard to pull off." The fifth said signing a few pieces of paper. "OK…you have two weeks off…starting NOW!! Go get some rest will you." She said with a smile to Sakura.

Sakura bowed "Thank you sensei" she said. She then went home to pack and calculate how long it would take. "Ok, so it will take me at least two days to get there if I hustle, then I'll give myself four days to look for the chapel. If I can't find it then I'll just come back here and spend the rest of the vacation sleeping and eating ice cream. That sounds good to me" she said to herself as she stuffed clothes into her bag. "Should I bring Naruto…" she said to herself, thinking that if they are violent, she might need the backup. "But what would I say, hey Naruto wanna go into the middle of nowhere and look for a chapel of a bunch of religious nutcases, because I have been having raunchy dreams with their religious symbol in the background?" She just shook her head. "That would have him asking too many stupid questions and then I would have to pummel him and I don't wanna deal with it." She said with a sigh and put the pack on her back.

She started to the door and then looked over at the rosary on top of her mail. "Well…might as well..." She muttered putting the necklaces in a pocket. She closed and locked the door and then started off to the gates. 'If they are violent I should go alone. I don't want anyone getting hurt.' She thought as she left the village, and started to where the priest had told her to go.


	2. Chapter 2

I OWN NOTHING!!!

Ok so I got some reviews SWEET!

Sakura had been generally undisturbed in her travel though she thought she would be sleeping under the clear night sky the first night, but the closer she got to Amegakure the cloudier and angrier the sky got. She wasn't sure how long it would be before she would get soaked.

On that night she had to take shelter in a cave, there was already a pair of men taking shelter as well and greetings where exchanged. After a few hours of talking with the blue haired one, the man with red hair that was with him spoke up. "Want some soup?" he asked her stirring the soup that he had on the fire.

Sakura smiled "Thank you" she said as he took a bowel out of his bag and ladles up some for her. The soup was delicious, but it was only after she finished the bowel that she realized that they where both eating travelers bread and not even touching the soup. Her heart almost hit the ground as she realized she was blacking out.

She came to sitting on the black stone thrown that she was always in when she dreamed, she was nude as always as well but there was something odd, she was the only one there, she got up and looked around the thrown room. It was empty and quiet, she started down the steps, at the far end of the room was a giant pair of doors. She wanted to get to them, she wanted to see what was outside, but when she stepped onto the red carpet that covered the floor at the bottom of the steps, she heard a splash. She looked down and saw to her horror it wasn't a carpet, it was a lake of blood. She then felt someone grab her from behind growling, "You are mine!" the dark voice said as she was being pulled up a very tall figure by her throat.

She snapped awake screaming and was blinded by the morning light. She looked around the cave her mind replaying what had happened before she passed out. Her eyes came into focus as she looked at herself. Her clothes were messed with, one of her breasts hanging out and her underwear slightly pulled down. When she looked around the cave she covered her mouth and tried not to hurl. The two men from last night were in pieces all around the cave and in their blood, on the cave wall was written, "You will always be mine." She straightened out her clothes, gathered up her things in a panic and then ran as fast as she could.

She dodged the city so she wouldn't have to talk to the local shinobie about why she was up here and started to the country side north west of Amegakure. As it was nearing night fall she found a kind old couple with a farm who almost demanded that she stay there the night. "It is dangerous at night for a young woman" the old woman declared showing her to the barn. "You can sleep in the hay loft" she said with a smile.

'Well hay beats rocky ground any day…' she thought to herself. "Thank you very much ma'am" she said bowing to the old woman. The couple treated her to dinner and then she went to sleep in the loft. That night the dream was the same but different, he had his hand around her throat, she could feel his claws threatening to cut into her skin. She was…on all fours, she could feel the cold stone against her knees and hands. He was taking her from behind, she couldn't believe what she was feeling, she just wanted to collapse right there. Her muscles still screamed from all of her running that day and yet she couldn't, he was holding her up. He was growling with his teeth buried into her shoulder, she could feel his hair fall down her shoulders like small streams of water. Just as she felt herself reaching her climax, he released her shoulder and hauled her up by her throat. His mouth next to her ear "Say it, Sakura" he said, his voice was darker then before "Say my name" she thought that it was a demon talking to her as she felt all of the hair on her neck rise. She grabbed at whatever she could, feeling a lock of his black hair in her hand she held on tight

She awoke panting hard. There was blood running down her arm from her back, her body was covered in goose bumps and in her hand was a lock of black hair. She centered herself, ' I have to get to the chapel! They will have answers for me…' she thought as she put the lock of hair in her pocket that still had the rosary in it. She then concentrated on healing the bite wound on her back. "Whoever the dream man is, he's getting violent…" she muttered to herself as she got up.

Sakura carefully shimmied out of the hay loft. Her arms and legs felt like they where on fire, she knew that this had to stop. She had to find the solution to why this was happening, because one night she might not wake up if this trend kept continuing. She went to the house to thank the old couple to find that they weren't there and that there was a note on the table that said:

'_Went to market.'_

" Ok…apparently they went to the market….well, might as well thank them" she said leaving them a note of her own thanking them for the night and a little bit of yen as payment. She started off down the dirt road that was just outside of their house to go and look for the chapel.

A little ways down the rode she come to a fork, she looked down the right and then the left. Just as she was grabbing a stick to decide, she saw someone coming down form the left in monk's robes. She ran up to him "Sir" she said, the monk looked surprised and stopped, watching the pink haired girl approach. "Um, is there are monastery or chapel near by?" she asked while bowing to the red haired monk.

The monk just nodded a bow back and said "just up the road, mind the mess." He smiled and kept walking down the road.

Sakura was confused by his statement and went down the road. It was a twisting road and only three turns in she found out what he was talking about. There was a road side shrine with the circle and triangle symbol in it and handing in the tree above the shrine where 3 people dead and bleeding onto the shrine, once again Sakura started to run down the road.

As he was running she started to think 'the closer I get the more I am starting to think that this was a bad idea, but if I don't do something about it then who knows what will happen. What if what happened to the men in the cave happens to a friend because I didn't do this. On the other hand they may try and kill me…what am I to do.' She then balls up her fist, "why am I whimpering like this I am a proud kunoichi of Konoha, if they try anything I'll start caving in skulls." She said to herself with confidence, and then thinks back 'that is a little violent…oh Kami…' She stopped in front of what looked like fortress doors that symbol in the doors "I think I have found it….." She said trying to see the top of the 'chapel.'


	3. Chapter 3

Number 3 and I haven't been killed yet YAY!!!

Please I love the reviews keep them coming XD

* * *

Sakura looked at the doors once more, 'they look more like two giant slabs of metal that where shoved in a frame then doors." She said to herself. The chapel looked huge; she couldn't even see the top of it from where she stood. She moved a little closer to the doors and one opened a crack, the sent of incense and candles came wafting out to her. 'Here is the deciding point, to enter or go home.' She swallowed hard and opened the giant door just wide enough to enter.

She squeaked a little as the door seamed to slam shut behind her the moment she was all the way in. 'Ok you are stronger then this, MOVE YOU FUCKING LEGS!!' she though to herself when she noticed she had stopped moving. The main hall was huge and dark, all but for that symbol that had been haunting her for months now, and what looked like a praying figure lighting candles at the base of the symbol. When she got closer the person looked at her; it was the old monk that gave her the rosary.

"I see you found us…I am glad, how was your trip?" he asked with a smile on his face. Sakura steeled herself 'out of all of the crap I have seen this man just creeps me the fuck out, how can he be so nice when everything else this cult does is so…sick.' She thought and then continued forward.

"What is it that you have done to me?" she snapped, all of her manners went out the window a week ago and she had little left for normal people let alone a creepy dude of a killing cult.

The monk stood making Sakura jump into a defensive stance. "We have done nothing; it is our lord, our god, who has chosen you for some of his greatest honors" he said taking one of the candles off the alter and throwing it to one side, it lit a great torch that then lit a line across the wall lighting a torch on the other side. "You will have the honor of bringing our god into this world and also helping resurrect one of his greatest disciples!"

She was speechless, the hall was even bigger then she had thought, it had to have at least a 10 story high ceiling and there where people in monks robes surrounding her cutting off her escape, they were all wearing the symbol . She then felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and the world went black.

There was no dream just darkness and an unrelenting feeling of dread. She felt cold all of a sudden as she opened her eyes she saw silver and violet. She forced herself to focuses before realizing it was a person, a dead person. She screamed and tried to get up only to find that she was tied down, she thrashed and struggled but even with chakra enhancing her muscles she just couldn't get out of the bonds. There where cultists surrounding her, all of them on there knees praying. It didn't take long for her to realize that she was naked. She fought against the bonds again just to be able to cover herself but it was a fruitless effort.

She watched this strange ceremony that had a lot of bowing and praying. She started to look around to try and think of some way out of this. To her right was a rather dead body it looked like it was stitched back together, but to her amazement it looked fresh, there was no blood coming from the body. She was lying in the middle of that hellish symbol but it was slanted in such a way that it was like she was lying in a shallow bowl.

She was examining her bonds on her wrist when she felt something warm flow against her hip, when she looked up the cultists were cutting their arms forcing blood to flow into the circle and filling the shallow bowl. At this point she hated gravity, and started voicing her dislike immediately. "What the fuck! What is wrong with you people!!" she screamed as cultist after cultist took there positions and did the same thing. This went on tell Sakura was horse, or the bowl was full she couldn't tell witch one was first. She was laying in a giant puddle of blood, from her cheeks up were still exposed above the blood.

Sakura glared at the old man who gave her the Rosary, "I am Tokimo!" he shouted upwards, when Sakura looked up there was a giant one of the symbols as a chandelier right above her, the candles on it just flaring up. "I am a loyal servant to you my god, I call upon you now, come and take what is yours!" he proclaimed. At that point all of the cultists started to chant in a language that Sakura couldn't understand. The man Tokimo came over to the dead body next to her, putting a rosary on him with long black hair tied to it. "I place upon you the holy symbol that has been in his lordships presence and a piece of our god, come back Hidan and be a vessel for his greatness!"

Sakura's heart almost stopped 'Hidan!' she thought as her eyes widened, she started to struggle again in vain, she then found Tokimo standing over her now with a dagger. He leaned down and brought the dagger near her arm "all hail our lord, Jashin!" he said as he cut Sakura's wrist.

Sakura struggled and screamed trying to brake free or kill herself either at the moment would be great to her. She stopped as her blood froze seeing Hidan sit up, all of the blood seamed to flow into him and then he changed, his hair became black and wild, his skin paler, she watched as the cultist god formed before her. "Jashin…." she said looking up at the beautiful but deadly man-god that sat next to her. He looked at her and a dark smile came across his black satin lips "So, you finally said it" he said. His voice washing over her like ice water, but it was his eyes that she couldn't look away from, they where mirrors. At that moment she realized, she had been dreaming about this thing, the god Jashin.

As Jashin moved closer to her, she started to feel more like a wounded deer watching a wolf approach her, it wasn't that she thought he wasn't beautiful, because he was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen, it was that he was looking at her like he wanted to eat her not fuck her. That and there were so many eyes watching her she was uncomfortable, beyond that this was the strangest thing that had ever happened to her. If she could she would sock his lordship and run for it, clothes or not. She felt arms slip under her as the bonds that were holding her there just melted away like they were never there. She was now in the arms of this man who from what she could see was a good head taller then anyone there.

When he put her down it was unceremoniously and onto a bed in a back room as the door shut behind him he smiled cruelly at her. As he approached, Sakura balled up her fist and gave him all she had right into the face. "Fuck off!" she shouted. She went pail when he started to laugh, her eyes scanned down his body, falling upon his erection, 'Ya it's him, only in my dreams would that fit!' she thought as she scrambled to get away, only to find herself pinned on the bed.

"Would you prefer it out there? I was trying to make you comfortable and all the eyes watching you…" his smile was cruel, his voice was smooth as silk, but there was so much malice in it she was starting to become more worried about her life and not her loins. She watched wide eyed as he leaned forward "You are mine…" he said as his hands started to explore her.

Sakura couldn't help but coo has his hands explored her, she squirmed underneath him only to find that as he adjusted to keep her pinned, his erection throbbing against her stomach. 'That wasn't what I was going for…' she thought. A blush had started across her cheeks. She fought back a moan when she felt his nails against her very hard nipples, she couldn't believe how turned on she was. "Why me…" she asked and to her surprise he sat up and looked down at her with a smile, he then leaned down his lips only centimeters from hers.

"For you have the power to destroy and heal my delicate little flower" he said and smothered her objection to his answer with his lips, winning himself a muffled moan. As he worked himself between her legs Sakura started to become more and more complacent.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and bit his bottom lip but she was shocked when he growled. When she tried to pull back she found his lips practically crushing hers as his tongue forced its way into her mouth. She realized that he was between her legs, his hands on her thighs; she could feel the length of his throbbing member pushing against her clit. "Your wet," Sakura's ears burned with those words. She watched as he pulled back from her. She wanted to whimper as his warmth left her, she looked into his eyes to only see herself; he smiled at her as he grabbed her hips and roughly slammed into her burying himself all the way into her.

Sakura let out a scream of both pleasure and pain. She wasn't a virgin but she could still feel him stretching her near the breaking point. To her pleasure and dismay, he didn't hold still for long, she stated to be struck with wave after wave of ecstasy as he started pumping in and out. He held onto her hips slamming himself all the way into her every time. The room filled with moans, groans, squeaks and screams as they kept going.

Sakura felt like it had been an eternity, she lost count how many times she had cum and he was still going. She was holding onto him like her life depended on it, she had small cuts and bites all over her body by then. She could barley utter a noise and yet he kept going, his forceful growls and grunts telling her when she was squirming too much. She had never felt so dominated in her life; she would have asked him permission to breathe if she thought she could talk. As her next climax started to build, she could swear that she was going to die, he leaned in his mouth against her ear "Say my name." she felt the corner of his smile against her cheek. He started to move faster inside of her and as she climaxed she screamed "Jashin!"

As she felt her body clamp down upon him once more she then felt something warm fill her, she laid there looking up at him and watched in awe as he seamed to melt away. She was now looking into the violet eyes of the silver haired man who was panting and had a slight look of surprise on his face. He looked down her body to where they where still connected and then back up to her face. They where both panting and out of breath and yet Hidan mustered a smile "Well, hello to you to bitch."

Sakure was shocked at how quickly she was able to punch him and looked blinking at him as he got up on the other side of the room. "Fuck that hurt, what was that for you slut!" Sakura started to get up her fist dripping with what chakra she had left slowly going towards him. When she was right in front of him she looked up at him so she could see the look on his face as she knocked it off. Everything was defused when she felt him kiss her gently. She looked up at the smug looking man who was now holding her close. "You are spunky" he said as he then looked at the rosary around his neck, he took it off and put it on her. "Maybe I'll actually remember it this time" He said as he picked her up and brought her back to the bed.

Sakura couldn't believe she was wet again, she also couldn't believe how much like an angel this man looked with the light of the candles in the room right behind him. He had sat on the bed with her in his lap; he slid into her in the process of sitting her down in his lap and started to play with her breasts happily. Sakura started bouncing on him, she was amazed at how sensitive she was after that session with Jashin, and she thought that she would never feel anything again. Hidan was so gentle and rough at all of the right times. As such she assumed he had either gotten a lot of sex or was a fowl mouthed cupid, she was still debating on that mater. Thirty minuets later she looked at the sleeping Hidan next to her, she could feel herself falling quickly into sleep. She smiled and slowly and slipped into the darkness of a dreamless sleep.

Sakura woke up in her bed, she felt sore. She looked around, it was morning; her alarm was going off to wake her up for work. She looked around some more "Was that just some fucked up dream?!" she screamed into a pillow now really pissed off. As she sat up she felt something cold and metallic hit her chest. She looked down and there around her neck was the rosary still with Jashin's hair tied in a knot on it. She quickly took it off and hurried into the bathroom to take a cold shower hoping that it would be gone when she came back out. As she went into the bathroom there was a piece of paper on the mirror,

"_Hope I set the alarm for the right time, see you in a few weeks bitch, love Hidan"_

_

* * *

  
_

Yes I know Hidan doesn't get much but if you want me to see if I can squeeze in a nice big lemon chapter just for Hidan tell me ok people ^.^


End file.
